theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
1998
1998 was the fifth year that both Big Idea and VeggieTales ''were present. Lyrick Studios began to release videos of the series for non-Christian audiences on March 31, starting with Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Are You My Neighbor?, and a Blockbuster KidMongous VHS combining the two episodes with God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! called "Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories!". The VeggieTown vacation bible school program began in February of this year and continued up until around the 2000's. Beginning with Madame Blueberry, a new cover design for the videos was introduced, containing the name of the value taught in the episode on the video, the updated ''VeggieTales logo above a picture relating to the episode the video is on, and a critic review on the top of the packaging. Releases * VeggieTown Values (February 25, 1998) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (new cover design) (March 31, 1998) * Are You My Neighbor? (new cover design) (March 31, 1998) *Madame Blueberry (prototype version) (July 21, 1998) * Junior's Favorite Stories (July 21, 1998) *Madame Blueberry (July 21, 1998) (Ep. 10) *His Cheeseburger (July 21, 1998) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: More is More (July 21, 1998) (Ep. 10) * Princess and the Popstar (July 21, 1998) * Rack, Shack & Benny (new cover design) (August 25, 1998) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (new cover design) (August 25, 1998) * Madame Blueberry (new cover design) (August 25, 1998) * Extremely Silly Songs! 5th Anniversary Collectible Edition (September 22, 1998) * Very Silly Songs! (September 22, 1998) * Josh and the Big Wall! (September 22, 1998) * 5th Anniversary 10-Movie Collection (September 22, 1998) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (new cover design) (October 6, 1998) *Larry's Favorite Stories (November 24, 1998) *Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? (November 24, 1998) (Ep. 11) *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (November 24, 1998) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Give and Let Give (November 24, 1998) (Ep. 11) *Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (November 24, 1998) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (November 27, 1998) (Ep. 12) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Pratical Hoax (November 27, 1998) (Ep. 12) * Extremely Silly Songs! 5th Anniversary Collectible Edition (December 1, 1998) * Happy 5 Years VeggieTales! (December 7, 1998) Lyrick Studios Releases * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (March 31, 1998) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (March 31, 1998) * Are You My Neighbor? (March 31, 1998) * A Snoodle's Tale (March 31, 1998) * Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (March 31, 1998) * Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories (March 31, 1998) * Madame Blueberry (July 21, 1998) * Abe and the Amazing Promise (July 21, 1998) * Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart (July 21, 1998) * Princess and the Popstar (July 21, 1998) * Rack, Shack & Benny (August 25, 1998) * King George and the Ducky (August 25, 1998) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (August 25, 1998) * LarryBoy: The Good, The Bad and the Eggly (August 25, 1998) * An Easter Carol (August 25, 1998) * 'Twas the Night Before Easter (August 25, 1998) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (August 25, 1998) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (August 25, 1998) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Doom Funnel Rescue! (August 25, 1998) * The Ballad of Little Joe (August 25, 1998) * More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! (August 25, 1998) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 6, 1998) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (October 6, 1998) * The Star of Christmas (original) (October 6, 1998) * Holiday Double Feature (October 6, 1998) * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (October 6, 1998) * It's a Meaningful Life (October 6, 1998) * The Little Drummer Boy (October 6, 1998) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (October 6, 1998) * Beauty and the Beet (October 6, 1998) * Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? (November 24, 1998) * LarryBoy: The YodelNapper! (November 24, 1998) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (November 24, 1998) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (November 24, 1998) * Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (November 24, 1998) DVD * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (DVD) (March 31, 1998) (Lyrick Studios) * Are You My Neighbor? (DVD) (March 31, 1998) (Lyrick Studios) * Madame Blueberry (DVD) (July 21, 1998) (Lyrick Studios) * Rack, Shack & Benny (DVD) (August 25, 1998) (Lyrick Studios) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (DVD) (August 25, 1998) (Lyrick Studios) * Madame Blueberry (DVD) (August 25, 1998) (Lyrick Studios) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (DVD) (October 6, 1998) (Lyrick Studios) * Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? (DVD) (November 24, 1998) (Lyrick Studios) STARS * Are You My Neighbor? (Classroom Edition) (April 1, 1998) * The Story of Flibber-O-Loo (Classroom Edition) (April 1, 1998) * The Grapes of Wrath (Classroom Edition) (April 1, 1998) * LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space (Classroom Edition) (April 1, 1998) Soundtrack * VeggieTunes (July 21, 1998) * VeggieTunes 2 (July 21, 1998) * A Very Veggie Christmas (October 6, 1998) Other * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Trailer (March 31, 1998) * Are You My Neighbor? Trailer (March 31, 1998) * VeggieTales Theme Song Reanimated (March 31, 1998) * Madame Blueberry Trailer (July 21, 1998) * Rack, Shack & Benny Trailer (July 21, 1998) * Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer (July 21, 1998) * Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? Trailer (November 24, 1998) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Teaser (November 24, 1998) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer (November 27, 1998) * The VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! (December 19, 1998) Category:Years Category:1998